Jonny Fairplay
Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton is a two-time Survivor contestant and is widely considered to be one of the biggest villains in the show's history. Bio Originally from Danville, Virginia, Jon Dalton attended George Washington High School followed by college at Virginia Polytechnic Institute in Blacksburg. After college, he moved to Washington, D.C. and Portland, Oregon before settling in Los Angeles. Dalton burst onto the reality TV scene with the help of his best friend, Thunder D, and the infamous "Dead Grandma" deception on Survivor: Pearl Islands, on which he was the breakout star (and rated as the #2 television moment in E!'s "101 Most Outrageous TV Moments"). He went on to appear on the "Favorites" tribe in Survivor: Micronesia, where he volunteered to leave the game, citing missing his family. He has continued to excel as one of the more memorable faces of reality TV and professional wrestling and signed a contract with TNA Wrestling, combining for the first time the reality television and wrestling genres. He went on to win an ESPY Award for best non-sports sports moment by being body slammed over the top rope by Chicago Bears All-Pro player Brian Urlacher. From Howard Stern to "Tyra Banks," Jack & Ron & Fez to "Living It Up with Allie," Dalton has made numerous memorable radio and TV appearances. In the reality genre, Dalton has continued to deliver some of the most memorable moments on television. His MTV "True Life" is the highest-rated episode in the history of the series. On "Celebrity Poker Showdown," he "Fairplayed" his longtime friend Trishelle Canatella by eliminating her from the game. On A&E's "Inked" he was kicked out of the tattoo Parlor. On "Reality Stars Fear Factor" he ousted Jonathan Baker and Victoria Fuller and went on to become the first contestant in the history of the show to return after his eviction to serve as co-host. Dalton again shocked the world when he was on the Summer 2005 "Kill Reality," in which he supplied this show with an endless string of memorable moments. He also delivered an inspired performance as DQ in the 2005 motion picture, "The Scorned," which was spawned from "Kill Reality." All these memorable appearances have resulted in Dalton receiving The Most Memorable Reality Star in the History of Reality Television honor at the Really Awards on Fox Reality. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: February 26, 2010Fairplay Goes Off on Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Fairplay first appeared on the podcast to talk about the third episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, including why Parvati Shallow avoided the boot, his thoughts on Russell Hantz, and the returns of his Pearl Islands castmates Rupert Boneham and Sandra Diaz-Twine. Second Appearance: May 11, 2010The Worst Celebrity Apprentice Episode Ever Fairplay talked about the ninth episode of Celebrity Apprentice 3 and the firing of Cyndi Lauper. They discussed: *The details of Jonny Fairplay’s recent run in with Celebrity Apprentice contestant Curtis Stone and gives us his Survivor thoughts about the success of Rupert Boneham and Sandra Diaz-Twine on Survivor Heroes vs. Villains. *Why Cyndi Lauper got fired and how she could have better defended herself against the attacks from Holly Robinson Peete (Whateva). *Exactly how great was the Rock and Roll Zen Den that Cyndi Lauper created? *Why was the Don Trump Jr. douche-meter going off the chart this week? Third Appearance: November 12, 2010JFP Unleashed: Jonny Fairplay on Survivor Nicaragua Fairplay returned to the Survivor podcast after the ninth episode of Survivor: Nicaragua. They discuss: *How good of a Survivor player was Marty Piombo? Which former Survivor do Rob and Jonny Fairplay think that Marty reminds them of most? *Why does Rob compare Sash and Brenda to Stephen and J.T. from Tocantins? *What does Jonny Fairplay think of NaOnka? *And how did Jonny Fairplay inadvertently help invent The Survivor Hall of Fame? Fourth Appearance: March 3, 2011Survivor: Hope is Lost, Redemption is Won Fairplay discussed the third episode of Survivor: Redemption Island with Rob and Nicole. They talk about where Russell Hantz's game went wrong, their initial impressions of the first Redemption Island duel, the game of Rob Mariano, and the media controversy of Charlie Sheen. Fifth Appearance: October 21, 2011The Upolu Power Struggle and Jonny Fairplay Partying Hard for Rob’s Birthday Fairplay and Rob talked after episode 6 of Survivor: South Pacific about a number of topics, including: *What can be said for Coach Wade and Albert Destrade after the Upolo power struggle that resulted in Mikayla being voted out of the tribe? Did Coach or Albert overplay their hand? Was Coach right to want to keep Edna Ma in the tribe? *How will Ozzy Lusth’s tantrum affect his game the rest of the way? How big of a mistake was it for Ozzy to reveal that he has the hidden immunity idol to the rest of the tribe? *How much of a wild card is Brandon Hantz going forward and how much is he really like Russell Hantz? Sixth Appearance: June 15, 2012Friggin 5: Fairplay Talks Redneck Island, Glass House Drama & Boston Rob’s New Baby Fairplay made his "Friggin 5" debut to talk about the new CMT show https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redneck_Island Redneck Island, a Survivor-like show hosted by Steve Austin. Seventh Appearance: September 17, 2012http://robhasawebsite.com/countdown-big-brother-14-finale-survivor-philippines-premiere/ Fairplay helped preview the upcoming Survivor: Philippines with Rob, as well as talk about his team in "Rob Has a Fantasy Football League II." Eighth Appearance: April 21, 2014Bonus Survivor Cagayan Coverage with Jonny Fairplay After almost a two-year break, Fairplay came back to the podcast to talk about his thoughts on Survivor: Cagayan thus far. Ninth Appearance: November 18, 2014Jonny Fairplay’s “E! True Hollywood Story” Experience Fairplay talked to Rob after appearing on the E! True Hollywood Story special "Life After Reality." Fairplay was shown with several other reality stars profiled on the show including New York (Flavor of Love, I Love New York), Jason Wahley (Laguna Beach, The Hills), Eden Wood (Toddlers and Tiaras) and Daisy Delahoya (Rock of Love). Fairplay talks about how his story was the only one on the show with a happy ending. In addition, Fairplay gives his take on the [[Survivor: San Juan Del Sur|current season of Survivor]], which Survivors he likes and an update on how his grandmother is doing after a health scare this year. Tenth Appearance: March 3, 2016Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 3 Recap with Jonny Fairplay After another lengthy hiatus, Fairplay talked with Rob after the third episode of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. They also reflect on Fairplay's two seasons and whether there might be a third chance in store for him after the talk of the "Third Time's the Charm" season the previous season. Eleventh Appearance: March 16, 2017urvivor 34, Episode 2 Recap | Jonny Fairplay Fairplay returned after a year to talk about the second episode of Survivor: Game Changers, his thoughts on the ascension of former Pearl Islands rival Sandra Diaz-Twine, and the big changes he's made in his lifestyle in the recent months. Twelfth Appearance: October 16, 2017Survivor 35, Ep #3 Feedback with Jonny Fairplay Fairplay made his first appearance on a voicemails podcast as he took questions from the RHAP listeners after the third episode of Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers. Other Facts *In the early days of the podcast, he was cited by Rob as the closest thing the podcast had to a producer. *Fairplay has received more explicit podcast ratings than any other guest. References External Links *Jonny Fairplay's Instagram account *Jonny Fairplay's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Survivor